It is known to use toe protectors as inserts in shoes for safety purposes. These protectors have heretofore been manufactured of metal, preferably steel. Certain requirements must be met by toe protectors regarding their mechanical strength. A toe protector, for safety purposes, must primarily meet certain requirements as to load and pressure tests. Due to the comparatively severe requirements as regards the mechanical strength of the toe protectors to be accepted for safety purposes, only steel has been regarded as a suitable material.
In previously known safety shoes, the toe protector made of steel is incorporated in the shoe in such a manner that it is placed beneath the material of the shoe upper. A considerable disadvantage of such safety shoes that comprise the toe protector is that only the toes of the foot are protected whereas the instep remains unprotected.
Another disadvantage of traditional toe protectors of steel is that upon extreme loads resulting in deformation of the toe protectors, they will remain in the deformed state. This causes great problems, such as when a safety shoe has to be removed from an injured foot after an accident.